Fairy Tail Mafia: Phantom Lord Arc
| image = File:FairyTail.png|thumb | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Coolkid | link = BTSC threads | size = 11(Small) | startdate = 6/13/15 | winningfaction = baddies | roster = # #Waffleboy #ShadowAngel #Jay Gold #Akaslickster #Okosan #Prince marth85 #Orion #Yuiop #Sinsun1 #Darth Nox #Dd515087 | first = Orion | last = ShadowAngel, Jay Gold, Akaslickster, Prince marth85 | mvp = Sinsun1 | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Coolkid based on Fairy Tail It began on June 13, 2015 and ended in a Baddie win in (June 19). Game Mechanics Rules NK does not have carrier. Indie win ends the game. Shown in np: successful kill attempts, blocks, used saves. In case of a tie: player whose role is lower in the OP dies. All actions in a loop will occur. All actions occur unless blocked. Role Description The Baddies: The Guild of Phantom Lord Wincon: Eliminate Fairy Tail Jose Porla - Guild master, uses darkness magicks to manipulate ghosts. (May use the role of a dead player by selecting a dead player and a target, not the same twice in a row. Does not work on Mirajane or Levi. For Laxus, save will be the action used, for Erza, one will be randomly selected, not the kill) Gajeel Redfox - The Iron Dragon Slayer turns his body into iron. (Block) Juvia Lockser - Water attributed member of the Elemental Four, turns her own body into water causing all attacks to travel through her. (May have all actions on her are redirected to nearest living player on the opposing side of the roster from the actor, unblockable.) ---- The Indie: Wincon: RID kill 1 baddie and 2 goodies. Laxus Dreyar - Grandson of the Guild Master, believes himself above the others. Uses lightning magicks to surgically eliminate his targets. (Unblockable RID kill, save that will be shown as by Elfman, ODTG Lynch save. May choose to defer RID kill attempts to use multiple on later nights.) ---- The Goodies: The Guild of Fairy Tail Wincon: Eliminate Phantom Lord Natsu Dragneel - Literally hot-headed, the Flame Dragon Slayer will fire up his comrades’ spirits. (Booster) Gray Fullbuster - Ice magic moulder, cool with freezing power. (Block) Erza Scarlet - Holds an impressive arsenal of armours and weapons, may use one each night, not the same twice in a row: Adamantine Armour - With immense defence to protect her comrades. (Save) Black Wing Armour - Grants the wearer speed and flight. (Lookout spy) Flight Armour - Grants immense speed. (Follow spy) Heaven’s Wheel Armour - Summons up numerous swords to surround her enemy. (Block) Nakagami Armour - Enormously powerful armour that consumes a massive quantity of power from its wearer. (ODTG kill) Robe of Yuen - An armour with elastic properties. (Reflect actions on herself except messenger and kills) Lucy Heartfillia - Compassionate celestial spirit wizard with a propensity for touching others’ hearts. (Role spy) Elfmann Strauss - Will transform into a beast to protect those for whom he cares. (Save) Mirajane Strauss - Typically sweet and kind-hearted, nevertheless if her comrades are threatened, she will transform with Satan Soul into a demonic being. (Kill) Levi McGarden - Kind and level-headed, uses the powers of words. (Messenger, 140 character maximum, no images) Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Congratulations to Phantom Lord: Shadose, Jayvia, and Gokosan! Nox put in a good effort at the end, however I believe the overall low level of activity in this game made it difficult for the goodies MVP goes to Laxusun for near perfect indie play. His plan to save the confirmed town (Nox) and RID kill Gajeel would have worked perfectly had the baddies not mixed up his and Nox's roles It has been a delightful game to host See you next arc! Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Baddies *ShadowAngel - Jose Porla *Jay Gold - Juvia Lockser *Okosan - Gajeel Redfox Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 End of Game Roster #Waffleboy - Natsu Dragneel - Lynched D2 #ShadowAngel - Jose Porla #Jay Gold - Juvia Lockser #Akaslickster - Erza Scarlet - Lynched D3 #Okosan - Gajeel Redfox - Killed N3 by Laxus Dreyar #Prince marth85 - Levi McGarden #Orion - Mirajane Strauss - Lynched D1 #Yuiop - Elfmann Strauss - Killed N2 by Laxus Dreyar #Sinsun1 - Laxus Dreyar - Killed N3 #Darth Nox - Lucy Heartfillia #Dd515087 - Gray Fullbuster - Killed N2 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 10